1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for managing supply of digital content to computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a computer system where digital content, such as data, programs, and the like, is supplied from a server to a client computer, generally, preparations must be made, such as installing a computer program for supplying digital content in both the server computer and the client computer (hereinafter, this program is called a “supply management program”), and setting up the required environment, for example. A virtual computer, for example, may be used as the client computer. Examples of technology relating to virtual computers are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-530780 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-7329.
Conventionally, the aforementioned preparations are carried out manually. However, virtual computers may be generated and eliminated on a dynamic basis. Therefore, if virtual computers of this kind are used as destinations for digital content, then whenever a virtual computer is generated dynamically, it is necessary to undertake preparatory tasks, such as installing a supply management program, manually in the virtual computer. However, it can be seen that, in practice, it is impossible to carry out the aforementioned preparations manually, each time the creation of a virtual computer is detected at some point on the communications network, and even if it were possible, this would place a huge burden on the user.
Even in cases where the destinations of the digital content are not virtual computers, if manual work is required for the aforementioned preparations, then this still places a burden on the user and the same type of problem exists. Furthermore, problems of this kind are not limited to systems for supplying digital content, and similar problems may also exist when constructing other types of computer system.
Furthermore, in the prior art, manual work has been required not only for the aforementioned preparations, but also for the actual operation of supplying digital content. This can also be regarded as placing a burden on the user.